Heath
For the character who has the same Japanese name, see Dome Ace Tucker. :For the character of the day in Splitting Heirs!, see Heath (XY045). | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Heath | jname=デゼル | tmname=Deser | image=Heath.png | size=156px | hometown=Unknown | caption= Heath| region=Almia | relatives=Unknown | game=yes | generation= | games=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia | gender=Male | }} Heath (Japanese: デゼル Deser) is a member of the Sinis Trio, high ranking members of Team Dim Sun. Story Heath's first role in the storyline is when he is sent to obtain the Yellow Gem from the Hippowdon Temple in the Haruba Desert, although he is first seen reporting to Kincaid with and Lavana at the Oil Field Hideout. During the player's infiltration of the hideout, he sends several voicemails to them while posing as . However, Sven notices that he continuously mispronounces voicemail as "vicemail" and mistakenly refers to missions as "mash-ups". Heath is first encountered by the player after is befriended and the Yellow Gem is obtained. As the player is about to leave the temple, Heath appears in a helicopter and reveals that he kidnapped Keith and used his Styler to send fake voicemail messages to the player in order to lure them to the temple. Heath forces the player to trade the Yellow Gem as a ransom and then departs after sending his to attack them. The next day, Heath, Lavana, and Ice attack the Ranger Union, and Keith confronts Heath while the player goes upstairs to take care of Lavana and Ice. In Altru Tower, Heath attacks the player with a , but it is soon befriended. After Ice is defeated, he calls Heath and Lavana to lend him their Pokémon for one last attack. When this fails, Ice and Lavana flee, but Heath reports back to the top of the tower. Although he is loyal to his boss, Blake Hall, he becomes afraid after is awakened, declaring that he no longer wants to be a part of Hall's plans. Heath then returns to his homeland and is not seen or heard from by the player. Pokémon Controlled via the Miniremo units Controlled via the Incredible Machine In the manga In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga Heath, along with his teammates, Lavana and Ice, watch from afar as several Pokémon Rangers arrive at the Altru Tower. They show annoyance that the Rangers arrived sooner than expected, but confidently point out that Team Dim Sun has been revived under a new leader. After Kellyn rescues Professor Hastings from being suspended on the tower, Heath attacks the group with his Pokémon. He introduces himself as a member of Team Dim Sun's Sinis Trio and reveals that he has one of the Tears of Princes. He faced Barlow and Crawford with his Pokémon but was eventually defeated and had his tear taken from him. Heath and his teammates are last seen lamenting over their defeat but aim to find a new, better leader in the future. Pokémon is Heath's main Pokémon. It was first seen watching several Rangers with Heath. Later, it was used to battle Barlow and Crawford. None of Rampardos's moves are known.}} Trivia *Heath speaks in broken English as he is not from the country the game is set in. **However, neither his homeland nor its language are revealed. *His name resembles 's, even in Japanese. デゼル Deser (Dezeru) is somewhat similar to ダズル Dazzle (Dazuru). Names Category:Ranger: Shadows of Almia characters de:Odo es:Heath it:Aride zh:迪沙尔